In My Dream You With Me
by xixichya
Summary: "sehun ini tak benar,istrimu menunggu pulanglah aku bisa pulang sendiri"/"sampai kapanpun aku tak akan melepaskan mu"/"daddy"... Hunhan/Gs/Haowen/EXO
1. chapter 1

prolog

"sehun tolong hentikan semua ini aku mohon"

.

.

"daddy itu ciapa"

"haowen suka sayang"

"eung"

.

.

tbc!

 **tolong dukung terus ya ini pertama kalinya saya buat ff..nama saya rella charisya umur saya 17tahun ...salam kenal annyeong**


	2. Chapter 2

Main cast : Sehun EXO,Luhan

Hunhan

.

.

 **PS : ini khusus buat yang suka gs yang gak suka silahkan tinggalkan fanfic ini,saya baru pertama kali membuat fanfiction harap di maklum**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR**

 **Kringgggggg...**

sosok makhluk mungil menggeliat dari balik selimut dan meraba jam pink di samping tempat tidurnya untuk mematikan alarm..dia memggeliat merenggangkan otot tubuhnya kemudian memguap dan memcoba kemgumpulkan nyawa yamg belum sepenuhnya pulih..dia menggaruk kplanya sambil menengokan kplanya ke arah jam kemudian...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" dia menjerit keras saat mengetahui jarum jam menunjukan pukul 08.00 pagi..dia terlambat dia buru buru melompat dari kasur kecilnya menuju kamar mandi.

 _TAP TAP DUK_

bisakah kau jalan perlahan lahan xi luhan" ucap gadis yang mempunya mata penuh dengan eyeliner,gadis yang di sebut luhan itu tak menggubris ucapan temannya..

"Baek aku berangkat"ucap luhan pada gadis yang mempunya nama lengkap Byun Baekhyun..gadis bereyeliner itu mengedikan bahunya membuat luhan berdecak kesal dan langsung berlari menuju halte

 ** _SKIP_**

semua orang berkumpul di depan perusahaan yang sangat besar O.HEnt menyambut sang direktur..saat mobil mewah itu tiba semua orang membungkuk bagaimana bisa..tentu saja karna O.HEnt adalah perusahaan paling kaya di korea selatan tak akan ada yang bisa menandingi kekuatan perusahaan itu..sang direktur dengan mudah memgeluarkan uang walaupun hanya dengan satu jentikan jari.

sang direktur turun dari mobil dengan sangat angkuh mata tajamnya menelisik semua karyawan membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya meringkuk ketakutan,dia merapihkan jasnya dan berjapan bak model prancis melewati semua karyawan yang membungkukkan badannya.melihat sang direktur masuk ruangan membuat semua karyawan menghela nafas lega. __apa semenakutkan itu__

 _ **Luhan**_

tuhan ini hari pertamaku kerja aku tak mau kehilangan pekerjaan ini aku mohon aku mohon" ucap luhan tai hejtinya berdoa dia tak memperdulikan semua orang yang menatapnya aneh..dia memasuki perusahaan dan menghela nafas lega melihat semua karyawan sibuk dengaj pekerjaannya masing masing dia baru saja melangkah akan memasuki ruangannya.

"Nona luhan"

 **glekkkk**

baru saja dia bernafas lega skrng dia mendengar suara bass mendengung di telinganya dia berbalik dan langsung berhadapan dengan dada seorang laki laki yang sangat bidang kemudian dia menundukan kplanya dan mengucapkan beribu kata maaf

"sajangnim baru sampai segeralah ke ruanganmu" ucap park chanyeol wakil direktur.chanyeol memang memiliki hati yang snagat hangat dia tak akan tega melihat luhan gadis manis yang sangat rapuh itu terkena semprotan berhadiah dari sang direktur.tuhan berpihak pada luhan kali ini

"terimakasih tuan" luhan buru buru masuk ruangajjya sebelum dia mendapatkan tendangan keras dari atasannya

' _tuhan aku tau kau sangat menyayangiku ahh terimakasih banyak'-_ Luhan

TBC!

 **maaf pendek ya saya buatnya tengah mlm insha allah saya update secepatnya..makasih banyak semoga suka annyeong**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

(In My Dream You With Me)

Main cast : Sehun EXO,Luhan

Hunhan

.

Rate : T

.

 **PS : ini khusus buat yang suka gs yang gak suka silahkan tinggalkan fanfic ini,saya baru pertama kali membuat fanfiction harap di maklum**

 **AUTHO** **R**

 _tuhan aku tau kau sangat menyayangiku ahh terimakasih banyak'-_ Luhan

"HAHHH" helaan nafas keras keluar bibir mungil luhan dia menggerakan kplanya ke kanan dan kekiri was was jika sang direktur tiba tiba memanggilnya dan setelahnya dia tersenyum lega jika direktur itu tak menampakan batang hidungnya sama sekali.

"aku penasaran seperti apa wajah atas-"

"Luhan"

"sanku...Yeee" Luhan berjengkit kaget saat tiba tiba namanya di sebut dia langsung berdiri dan berlari menghampiri Yoona sekertaris perusahaannya kemudian dia membungkuk sopan

"iya nona ada yang bisa saya bantu"luhan melihat yoona amat kerepotan membawa setumpuk berkas berkas _UHHH_ dia tak bisa membayangkan betapa pegalnya tangan mungil itu

"antarkan berkas ini ke kamar direktur" yoona memberikan setengah berkas yang akan di berikan pada direktur ke tangan luhan,luhan dengan senang hati menerimanya toh hanya setengah itu tak membuat tangannya kaku dan kram

"Di lantai berapa nona"

"51"

"YEEEEEEE" luhan di buat terkejut mendengar ucapan yoona kemudianndia menggelengkan kpla dan membungkuk,yoona yang semula berjengkit kaget kemudian memggelengkan kpla melihat tingkah luhan yang menurutnya sangat lucu,luhan buru buru menaiki lift dan harus tahan dengan kakinya yang mulai kesemutan.

"oh ayolah kakiku terlalu manis hingga semutnya banyak sekali"gerutu luhan tanpa henti untung saja di dalam lift itu hanya ada dia seorang diri

 _TING_

pintu lift terbuka dan luhan langsung keluar kemudian mencari ruangan sang raja tak sulit memang luhan hanya perlu lurus kedepan karna di lantai itu ada satu ruangan besar

 _'ah itu dia'_ luhan melangkahkan kakinya kedepan ruangan dan mengetuk pintu ruangan itu 3kali namun tak ada jawaban luhan kembali memgetuk

"Tuan saya membawa berkas dari nona can-mm maksud saya nona yoona"

"Iya sayang tunggu daddy"

- _tok tok tok-_

dia menoleh pada pintu yang seseorang ketuk dan kembali melanjutkan obrolannya dengan sang anak tapi setelah itu dia kembali di buat kesal dengan suara ketukan

 _"tuan saya membawa berkas dari nona can-mm maksud saya nona yoona"_ apa apaan wanita itu bicara saja masih sulit bagaimana bisa dia di terima di perusahaannya

"daddy matikan dulu"

 **pip**

masuk"

Luhan terus menunggu terkutuklah wahai sepatu heels harusnya dia menggunakan sandal ceper saja jika dia tau ini akan terjadi _HAISHHHHH_

 _"masuk"_

 _'terimakasih tuhan'_

luhan buru buru masuk dan dapat ia lihat sang direktur sedang menundukan kpla melihat laptop mahal di depannya dapat ia lihat dari wajahnya..hidung mancung,mata tajam alis tajam bibir tipis jangan lupakan rahang yang sangat tegas dengan setelan kemeja putih juga dasi hitam dengan jas yang sudah di lepas dari bahu tegapnya,kembali luhan melihat name tag di meja direkturnya ' **OH SEHUN"**

' _makhluk apa ini'_ gumam luhan dalam hati dia buru buru membungkuk saat mata itu menatapnya

"s..saya-"

"letakan itu"suaranya...suaranya sangat indah suara bass dengan sedikit serak di tenggorokannya membuat luhan merinding bukan main.luhan meletakam berkas itu di meja sehun.

"saya permisi"baru saja luhanmembungkuk dan berbalik hendak melangkahkan kakinyamenuju pintu kepuar di urungkan dengan sebuah suara

"tunggu" sehun bangun dan menghampiri luhan

 _tuk tuk tuk_

suara ketukan sepatu membuat luhan berbalik dan menundukan kpla _apa dia berbuat kesalahan lagi jangan sampai._ luhan melihat sepatu itu semakin mendekat dan harum parfum sudah sangat jelas di hidungnya sangat cocok dengan wajah dinginnya

"kau baru disini" sehun memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku celana dia menelisik penampilan luhan dari atas sampai bawah..setelan kerja dan dia bisa melihat kaki luhan yang sedikit lecet akibat heels merah cantik itu

"i-iya tuan saya baru"ucap luhan ketakutan dia tak berani mengangkat kplanya walau hanya untuk melihat dada bidang sang atasan

siapa namamu"

"xi luhan tuan" jawab cepat luhan membuat sehun harus bertahan agar tak menyemburkan tawanya.luhan menggelengkan kplanya pelan karna tingkah cerobohnya itu ' _hah matilah aku' -_ luhan

"lain kali jangan pakai heels jika kau tak bisa menggunakannya"setelah itu sehun kembali ke tempat duduknya.bagaimna kabar luhan..dia menganga di tempat dan menunduk melihat kakinya lalu mrngigit bibirnya dia kembali membuat malu dirinya sendiri

"kau boleh keluar"Luhan langsung membungkuk dan buru buru keluar tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun

 ** _SEHUN_**

sehun melihat luhan yang terlihat sangat terburu buru,kemudian menyunggingkan senyumannya pertama kalinya melihat ada seorang gadis yang bertingkah seperti itu di hadapannya dia makin penasaran dengan karyawan barunya

"menarik"

ucapnya kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya sambil sesekali terkekeh ringan membayangkan wajah luhan yangbegitu menggemaskan ketika tak mau menatap wajah tampan yang bisa mengalahkan dewa

langit sudah mulai gelap ini waktunya bagi semua karyawan kembali ke rumah masing masing begitupun dengan luhan dia membereskan barang barangnya sebepum bangun luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya menghubungi sahabatnyabyang sangat cerewet - _byun baekhyun-_ baekhyun

 _baek kau dimana aku akan pulang sekarang tapi aku ingin makan di luar bersamamu-_ sambil menunggu balasan baekhyun luhan memastikan semuanya rapih tanpa ada celah sedikitpun dia tak mau hanya bekerja datu hari saja

 _TING_ _-Aku tak bisa aku ada janji dengan chanyeol bertemu keluarganya-_ luhan memajukan bibirnya melihat balasan sahabatnya dia di tolak mentah mentah padahal dia sedang baik hati mau mentraktir baekhyun makan tanpa membalas pesan luhan memasukan ponselnya ke dalam kantong jaketnya dan diapun keluar menuju halte.

di tempat lain sehun memperhatikan gerak gerik luhan dia melihat luhan memajukan bibirnya dan sesekali menghentakan kakinya

 _'sebenarnya berapa umurnya bagaimana bisa dia terlihat seperti anak 10 tahun'_ gumam sehun melihat luhan melangkahkan kakinya membuat sehun makin penasaran untuk terus mengikutinya sehun melihat luhan berhenti di halte sampai setelah luhan masuk bis baru dia bisa pulang ke rumahnya kenapa sehun melakukan itu?apa dia menyukai luhan.. _tertarik_ mungkin

 ** _SEHUN_**

Sehun sampai di rumah megahnya dan di sambut dengan seorang wanita berparas bak dewi yunani Oh Irene istri seorang direktur kaya raya sekaligus model papan atas,sehun terus tersenyum tanpa henti membuat irene terkekeh melihat kelakuan suaminya

"kenapa sayang?" irene mengambil jas dan tas kerja suaminya sehun langsung menghadiahi istrinya pelukaj hangat

"ani..hanya sedang bahagia saja,jagoanku sudah tidur"

"baru saja"irene memeluk sehun dan meletakam kplanya di dada bidang sang suami,kemudian sehun mengusap kpla istrinya sesekali memgecupinya

"kau sudah makan"

"aku belum lapar" sehun menatap istrinya yang juga sama mendongak menatap suaminya kemudian tersenyum manis tanpa ada satu orang pun yang mau melepaskan pelukan keduanya

"kalau begitu mandi ya aku siapkan air" sehun mengangguk mengiyakan tawaran istri cantiknya lantas irene pergi ke kamar mandi menyiapkan air untuk suaminya..sedangkan sehun bersiap siap untuk membersihkan tubuhnya namun bayangan wajah luhan kembali muncul di kplanya

 _'haishhhhh aku bisa gila' ..._

 ** _AUTHOR_**

Luhan berjalan lunglay menuju rumah kecilnya sambil sesekali menghela nafas berat sekaranh dia sendiri sahabatnya pergi entah kenapa drngan pria yang di sebut Chanyeol itu bagaimana tampang pria itu tau saja tidak

luhan memang belum mengetahui chanyeol karna setiap akan bertemu chanyeol dia selalu gagal selalu luhan mengedikan bahunya tak perduli tapi bagaimana bisa sahabatnya itu pergi meninggalnya sendirian.luhan menghentakan kakainya dan mengacak rambutnya.

luhan memasuki rumahnya dan langsung melempar tubuh kecilnya ke atas kasur miliknya

"hah nyamannya"luhan memejamkan mata dia tak berniat membersihkan tubuh karna terlalu lelah akan semuanya pekerjaan dan sahabatnya..

 _di tempat lain..._

seorang pria tinggi tengah menggandeng kekasihnya menuju pulang karna acara bertemu keluarga sudah di selesaikan.pria bertelinga besar dan gadis berperawakan mungil itu sangat serasi jika di lihat dari sisi manapun

"bhyunnie apa sahabatmu yang bernama lu-"

"kau bertemu dengannya" belum selesai chanyeol meneruskan ucapannya baekhyun sudah memotongnya dengan cepat membuat chanyeol tak tahan untuk tidak menciumi wajah gadisnya

"iya aku bertemu dengannya"

"JINJJA" chanyeol kembali di buat terkejut dengan suara keras baekhyun,sang pelaku hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa dan merengek meminta chanyeol menceritakannya,tak tahan dengan tingkah lucu gadisnya membuat chanyeol kau tak mau menceritakan semuanya sampai akhirnya baekhyun menyemburkan tawanya chanyeol ikut tertawa melihat gadisnya tertawa

"jadi dia tak tau namamu chanyeol"chanyeol menggeleng dan memeluk baekhyun kembali

"kenapa jadi membicarakan luhan,lebih baik kita bahas masa depan kita"baekhyun merona mendengar ucapan kekasihnya dan bersembunyi di dada bidang chanyeol sangat mirip dengan bayi.

sehun baru saja menyelesaikan acara mandinya dan duduk di smaping istrinya yang sedang menepuk nepuk bokong jagoan kecilnya

"besok kau pemotretan"tanya sehun pada irene,irene menoleh kemudian tersenyum dan beralih pada suaminya ia mengambil handuk kecil dan mengusap rambut hitam suaminya

"iya besok aku pemotretan"

"apa sebaiknya kau di rumah saja,kasihan haowen jika di tinggal terus"ucapan sehun membuat irene menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar dan kembali melanjutkannya,terdengar helaan nafas dari mulut manis irene

"tak bisa ini sangat penting"

"apa pemotretan lebih penting dari pada anak kita"irene bangun dan menatap sehun sebenarnya dia tak ingin bertengkar,melihat istrinya bangun membuat sehun ikut bangun dan membawa istrinya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.meskipun sehun terlihat dingin namun jika di drkat orang orang yang dia sayang dia akan berubah hangat dan lembut .

"bukan apa apa sayang,tapi haowen masih 1tahun dia butuh seorang ibu"irene memeluk sehun sedangkan sehun mengusap kpla irene dan meletakan dagunya di puncuk kpla irene

"arrayo.tapi aku tak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku sehun kumohon mengerti"sehun mengangkat dagu istrinya dan mengecup bibir istrinya penuh cinta

"nde arrayo" keduanya tersenyum dan kembali saling memeluk..sehun melihat sang anak kemudian tersenyum tipis

 _'daddy minta maaf belum bisa menjadi ayah yang baik untukmu'_

pagi telah tiba saatnya bagi luhan kembali bekerja kali ini dia tak boleh terlembat seperti kemarin,sahabatmya belum juga pulang kemana dia perginya.luhan menggetok kplanya sendiri untuk apa memikirkan orang lain pikirkan diri sendiri xi luhan,jangan pikirkan apapun pikitkan pekerjaanmu.

bus berhenti dan luhan berjalan memasuki perusahaan saat berjalan luhan berpapasan dengan direkturnya luhan buru buru membungkuk sopan

"tuan" ucap luhan spontan membuat sehun menatap luhan dia mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah kaki luhan rupanya luhan mendengarkan ucapannya terbukti dekarang luhan memakai sepatu biasa

"hm" ucap sehun dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruangannya,luhan melihat punggung tegap sehun kemudian tersenyum membayangkan betapa nyamannya jika dia bersandar di sana.

luhan tersadar dan kembali memukul kplanya ' _dia atasanmu jangan berpikir macam macam kau hanya bawahannya tidak lebih arrayo xi luhan'_ luhan menganggukan kplanya jika ia terus memukul kplanya bisa bisa kpla cantiknya itu terkena gangguan oh tidak luhan tak bisa membayangkan itu.

di dalam lift sehun terus tersenyum sambil sesekali melihat berkas yang dia pegang bagaimana bisa dia membayangkan gadis lain sedangkan dia sudah memiliki istri yang tak kalah cantik.

TBC!

 **MAAF YA KALO BANYAK TYPO,JANGAN LUPA REVIEW CHINGU-YA...**

 **-XIXICHYA-**


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

(In My Dream You With Me)

Main cast : Sehun EXO,Luhan

Hunhan

Irene RV,Baekhyun EXO,Chanyeol EXO

GS

GENDERSWICH

.

Rate : M

.

PS : ini khusus buat yang suka gs yang gak suka silahkan tinggalkan fanfic ini,saya baru pertama kali membuat fanfiction harap di maklum

AUTHOR

di dalam lift sehun terus tersenyum sambil sesekali melihat berkas yang dia pegang bagaimana bisa dia membayangkan gadis lain sedangkan dia sudah memiliki istri yang tak kalah cantik.

hari ini hari menyenangkan bagi luhan tak ada masalah apapun di tempat kerjanya diapun tak membuat kesalahan dia sangat bersemangat memgerjakan pekerjaannya sesekali dia melirik jam yang menempel di dinding.

Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri luhan dan berdiri tepat di depan luhan membuat luhan mendongak menatap chanyeol _'kenapa pria pria disini tinggi sekali makan apa ibunya saat mengandung'_ luhan mengerjap memikirkan banyak hal di kepalanya,chanyeol yang merasa di perhatikan dia menjetikan jarinya di depan wajah luhan membuat si gadis tersadar dan buru buru membungkuk.

"maaf tuan..."

"Park Chanyeol"

"maaf tuan park chan-chan-ye-ol YEEEEEE" ucap luhan menjerit setelah dia mengetahui nama pria jangkung itu,sedangkan pria di depannya hanya terkekeh melihat yingkah luhan,luhan sadar akan kecerobohannya langsung membungkuk kepda semua karyawan yang menatapnya aneh dan kembali dia menatap chanyeol

"kau..kau"

"ya aku chanyeol kekasih sahabatmu"jawab chanyeol di iringi senyuman manis membuat semua karyawan wanita yang melihatnya mimisan dan hampir pingsan

"bagaimna bisa"gumam luhan tak percaya jadi dia bekerja bersama dengan kekasih sahabatnya,apa baekhyun mengetahui ini jika ya.. _SHIT!_ baekhyun mengerjainya

"ahh aku minta maaf tuan park saya tak tau"luhan kembali membungkuk dan chanyeol mengulurkam tamgannya hendak menyentuh kpla luhan namun dia tarik kembali merasa ini masih di tempat kerja tak sopan jika dia menyentuh kpla karyawan walaupun niatnya hanya ingin lebih akrab pada luhan

"gwenchana,kalau begitu aku kembali bekerja kau lanjutkan saja tadi aku hanya ingin menyapamu dan berkenalan denganmu"

"nama saya lu-"

"aku tau"potong chanyeol dan luhan kembali mencebik kesal mendemgar ucapan chanyeol.kemudian chanyeol pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun pada luhan,luhan melihat kepergian chanyeol setelahnya dia menghela nafas panjang.

jam sudah menunjukan waktu beristirahat itu membuat luhan senang bukan kain sejak tadi perutnya berdemo meminta diisi dan inilah saatnya dia makan sepuasnya tak perduli berat badannya yang akan naik dia tak begitu perduli dengan berat badannya yang penting perutnya senang.

luhan bangkit hendak menuju tempat makan namun perutnya harus kembali menahan lapar karna sebelum dia melangkah yoona sudah menghampirinya membawa sebuah berkas biru _'ruangan presdir pasti'_

"luhan tolong anatarkan ini dulu ke ruangan direktur beliau sudah menunggu"tanpa menunggu jawaban luhan langsung merebut berkasnya dan melesat memasuki lift membuat yoona mengedip ngedip kebingungan _ada apa dengan gadis itu aneh sekali._

luhan sudah sampai di lantai ruangan presdirnya dia kemudian mengetuk ruangan mewah itu tanpa menunggu lama sebuah suara menjawabnya

 _"masuk"_

 ** _SEHUN_**

sehun membolak balikan sebuah map sambil sesekali membenarkan kaca matanya yang melingkar indah di hidung mancungnya,tengah serius melihat laporan ketulan di pintu membuatnya mengalihkan semuanya tanpa melihat siapa yang masuk.

"letakan itu disana yoona"

"Yee m-maaf tuan saya luhan" sehun mengangkat kplanya kemudian menatap luhan dan tersenyum tipis

 _'ahh dia rupanya'_

 ** _AUTHOR_**

luhan memasuki ruangan putih itu dan langsung membungkuk saat hendak membuka mulutnya sehun sudah bicara terlebih dahulu.

"letakan itu disana yoona"

"Yee m-maaf tuan saya luhan"luhan menatap sehun yang malah tersenyum luhan tak munafik dia terpesona akan senyuman sang atasan kemudian luhan membungkuk dan meletakan berkas itu di meja sehun.

"saya permisi"

"kau sudah makan"jawaban yang membuat hati luhan berdebar bukan main pertama kalinya dia mendengar itu dari mulut pria.bagaimana bisa orang di luar sana menyebut sehun itu kejam dan tak berperikemanusiaan,di mata luhan sehun itu baik memang sedikit dingin.

"belum tuan"

"ayo makan denganku"

 **DEG DEG DEG**

jantung luhan kembali berdetak apa dia tak salah dengar setau dia sudah membersihkan telinganya,sehun mengajaknya makan bersama,luhan kaget bukan main dia memberanikan diri menatap sehun **_tampan_** itu yang keluar pertama kali dari mulut tipis luhan.

begitupun dengan sehun kenapa dia memgucapakan itu,itu semua keluar sendirinya dari mulutnya jantungnya berdetak dia memohon kepada tuhan agar luhan tak memgetahui semuanya bisa malu dia jika luhan tau,gengsi sehun terlalu tinggi.

luhan langsung tersadar dan mengedip ngedip kemudian menundukan kplanya karna jawaban apa yang harus dia berikan jika menolak bagaimna jika dia pecat tapi jika mengiyakan dia tak mau di cap sebagai karyawan yang tak tau malu. _aishhh!_ luhan tak perduli semua itu dia menganggukan kplanya membuat sehun menyunggingkan senyumannya.

 ** _SKIP_**

pemandangan yang langka kali ini tak biasa bagi sekua pegawai presdirnya makan bersama di cafe perusahaan pertama kalinya sehun menginjakan kaki di tempat makan ini biasanya dia akan menyuruh chanyeol membawakannya ke ruangan tapi kali ini dia sendiri turun sendiri pemandnagan lainnya adalah presdir di temani karyawan baru yang tak lain luhan.

luhan yang merasa jadi pusat perhatian sangat malu,bukan malu karna makan dengan presdirnya yang tampan melainkan bagaimana bisa baru 2 hari bekerja dia sudah makan bersama atasannya saling berhadapan seperti ini,sehun yang melihat luhan tak nyaman menyadari tatapan semuanya,dia menatap tajam semua karyawan dan yang lainnya memvuat semuanya menunduk ketakutan.

"apa kita pindah saja"tanya sehun pada luhan karna dia tak tega melihat luhan menundukan kplanya terus menerus.luhan mengangkat kplanya kemudian tersenyum dan menggelengkan kplanya

"ani tuan mari" luhan tersenyum tulus membuat sehun ikut tersenyum dan mereka melanjutkan makan yamg sempat tertunda tanpa ada yang bicara sepatah katapun.

semua karyawan bersiap kembali ke ruangannya masing masing,namun itu tak berlaku untuk luhan dia menunggu atasannya bicara tak sopan jika dia meninggalkan meja makan duluan meminggalkan atasannya begitu saja

sehun melihat semuanya sudah keluar kemudian dia menatap luhan yang sama sama menatapnya dalam dalam entah siapa yang mulai duluan tapi tak ada satupun yang mau mengalihkan tatapan keduanya hanyut dalam mata di depannya.

sehun sangat terpesona akan mata bening luhan yang dangat bersih begitupun luhan dia sangat terpesona akan ketampanan wajah atasannya bagaimana bisa ada manusia seperti ini di dunia.

"Luhan" suara bass membuat luhan tersadar kemudian dia mengerjapkan matamya polos kemudian menatap sehun lekat.

"saya tuan"

"tidak lupakan saja"

"ahh" luhan mengangguk dan meminum minumannya sedikit mengurangi gugup yang sebenarnya dia sembunyikan sedari tadi.

mereka kembali ke perusahaan berjalan berdua tepat di lorong yang sepi sehun berhenti dan berbalik menatap luhan yang berjalan di belakangnya luhan segera mengangkat kpla saat sehun berhenti berjalan kemudian dia mengerjap kebingungan.

"ada apa tuan"takut luhan karna tatapan sehun seperti mengintimidasi luhan,apa dia berpakaian salah?memgapa sehun menatapnya terus menerus.sehun terus menatap luhan dan maju perlahan lahan membuat luhan mundur sampai punggungnya membentur tembok kemudian sehun mengukungnya dan menatapnya dalam dalam jantung luhan berdetak makin keras dan memalingkan wajahnya karna sekarang dia berhadapan dengan dada bidang sehun.

"t-tuan ada apa" luhan meremas ujung roknya takut takut jika sehun akan berbuat macam macam.sehun mengangkat dagu luhan.

 **GLEKK** luhan meneguk ludahnya susah payah skrng diaberhadapan dengan wajah tampan sehun,sedangkan sehun tak hentinya menatap luhan dan tersenyum setelahnya.

"aku tertarik padamu"

"Yeee" jawab luhan melongo apa baru saja atasannya mengungkapkan perasaannya padanya bagaimana bisa apa secepat itu. _ani ani sehun bilang dia tertarik kan bukan suka_ "apa maksud tuan"sehun makin menghimpit luhan ketembok dan luhan makin di buat gugup karenanya

"kau akan tau nanti"

 ** _Chup~_**

luhan merenung di setiap langkahnya sambil memegngi bibirnya yang baru saja di cium atasannya dan luhan buru buru menggelengkan kpla _"ANDWAEEEEEEEE CIUMAN PERTAMAKU"_ Luhan menjerit dalam hati sampai sampai halte terlewat dia tak sadar jika harusnya dia brrhenti di halte untuk menunggu bis datang apa dia akan berjalan kaki sampai rumah..

 ** _SEHUN_** Sesampainya di rumah sehun tak hentinya mengembangkan senyuman dia langsung pergi ke kamar bayinya dan mengecupinya,sang anak menatapnya heran sambil memeluk ayahnya

"ddy nenapa" haowen menatap ayahnya lekat sang ayah kemudian tersenyum dan krmbali memeluk bayinya

"mommy sudah pulang?"tanya sehun di balas gelengan anaknya kemana istrinyabitu sudah jam segini belum juga pulang,sehun mengambil ponselnya dan mrnghubungi istrinya.namun tak di angkat sehun makin kesal di buatnya bagaimana bisa sudah larut seperti ini irene belum pulang.

"baby sudah makan"

"beyum nti caja unggu mmymmy"ucap lucu haowen sedikit terbata bata karna baru lancar berbicara sehun menghela nafas mendengar jawaban anaknya

"baby harus makan daddy suapi ya sayang"

"tak auuu ddyy owen tak auuuu"haowen bersedekap dan memalingkan wajahnya kesal membuat wajahnya semakin lucu,wajah warisan sehun itu benar benar sangat menggemaskan dasar sehun kecil.

"baiklah daddy mengalah"haowen mengembangkan senyumannya dan memeluk ayahnya erat sambil sesekali menciumi pipi ayahnya,sehun pun sangat senang akan tingkah anaknya dan sehun menggendong haowen turun menuju ruangan tamu untuk menunggu istrinya datang.

"ddy nenapa mmymmy beyum uyang"haowen menatap sehun meminta jawaban sehun tak tau harus menjawab apa dia bingung.

"mmommy sedang bekerja"

"kan ddy cudah kelja nenapa mmymmy hayus kelja uga"sehun makin bingung setelah mendengar pertanyaan anaknya yang makin sulit dia jawab.

"nanti kalau haowen besar haowen mengerti"sehun tersenyum dan haowen mempoutkan bibirnya anak seusia dia bagaimana bisa menanyakan hal itu,ini semua karna irene kenapa dia harus bekerja bukannya menjaga haowen.

sehun menidurkan haowen dan irene belum pulang juga.tepat pukul 2 dini hari mobil irene terparkir di garasi irene membuka pintu dan pangsung di suguhi tubuh suaminya menjulang tingga sambil menatapnya tajam,takut!irene memang takut apalagi menatap mata tajam sehun yang benar benar seperti samuray yang siap kapan saja menebas leher.

"s-sehunnie"

"apa kau tak punya jam!kmna ponselmu!"

"m-mianhae"sehun menarik ponsel ireme membuat irene ketakutan.sehun terlihat mengotak atik ponsel irene.

"sehun kau mau apa kembalikan ponselku" irene menciba memgambil ponselnya namun sehun dengan cepat menahan tangan irene.

"aku akan memghubungi agensimu"

"m-mwo..sehun ja-SEHUN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN"irene menjerit saat suaminya mengirimkan pesan pada agensinya jika irene mengundurkan diri

"aku akan ganti rugi semuanya" ucap sehun dengan santai kemudian menarik irene ke kamar.irene hanya bisa pasrah dengan semua perlakuan sehun.

"kau jahat sehun"

"mwo!aku?kau seornag ibu irene harusnya kau bisa membagi waktumu dengan haowen"ucap sehun membuat irene menunduk sehun makin geram dan mendudukan bokongnya di kasur menatap istrinya.

"sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini terus"

"sampai aku terke-"

"kau sudah terkenal"tekan sehun membuat irene tak bisa mrnjawab apa apa,apa yang harus dia katakan pada sehun ahh dia bingung...

pagi harinya sehun hendak berangkat ke kantor tapi dia tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada irene sehun hanya memeluk haowen sambil mengucapkan _'daddy segera pulang tunggu daddy ya"_ sehun berucap sangat lembut dan di angguki oleh haowen tapi dia belum juga mengucapkan apa apa pada irene sampai dia pergipun membuat irene menghela nafas panjang sambil sesekali melirik anaknya dari ekor mata.sanga anak hanya tersenyuk melihat kepergian ayahnya karna dia tak tau apapun yang terjadi pada orang tuanya.

sesampainya di kantor sehun terus diam tanpa ekspresi bahkan bisa di bilang dangat datar membuat semua karyawannya bergidik melihat tatapan membunuh atasannya.luhan yang melihat sehun sama bingungnya _tak biasanya dia seperti ini'_ gumam luhan dalam hati.kenapa luhan jadi memikirkan itu biarkan saja apa urusan dia dengannya _tapi_ ciuman itu _'aissshhhhh aku bisa gila'._

 ** _BACK AUTHOR_**

sehun membolak balikan berkas dan kemudian dia menggeram setelahnya entah apa yang ada di pikirannya daat ini karna dia benar benar tak mood untuk bekerja walaupun sekedar membaca saja.ketukan pintu membuat sehun makin kesal dia benar benar sedang tak ingin memdengar ceramahan dari siapapun ataupun laporan apapun itu dia tak perduli.

luhan terus menunggu di luar ruangan sampai sehun memintanya masuk namun belum juga dia mendengar suara bass pria itu kemana dia tak mungkin dia mati di dalam kan.saat luhan hendak mengetuk pintu lagi tiba tiba pintu terbuka dan wajahnya langsudng berhadapan dengan dada bidang oh sehun membuat luhan gelagapan dia membungkuk sedikit kaku takut takut jika kplanya mrmbentur dada atasannya.

sehun menatap luhan terus menerus dan memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku celana dia menunggu gadis itu bicara sendiri kemudian dia menekan tombol merah entah tombol apa itu membuat lift menuju ruangannya terkunci begitu saja tanpa luhan sadari jika dia dalam bahaya. _itu berlebihan chagiya..._

"tuan maaf tapi ada di tunggu di ruangan rapat"

"kemana yoona" sehun malah bertanya balik membuat luhan ingin mencakar wajah tampan bos nya itu hah sabar.

"yoona tak masuk tuan dia izin"

"kau gantikan yoona di ruangan rapatku tunggu 15menit lagi"

"NDE"

 ** _Blam_**

Sehun langsung menutup pintu dengan cepat membuat luhan memejamkan mata apa dia yakin bisa menemani sehun di ruangan rapat,menamani? _ahhh hanya menemani._ Luhan tersenyum toh hanya menekaninya saja kan.

 _mulai sekarang dan seterusnya kau yang akan menggantikan yoona siapkan semua berkas berkasnya"_

"MWOYYAAAA" Luhan hampir menjatuhkan rahangnya mendengar tutur sang raja,kakinya melemas dan dia berjongkok mengacak rambutnya sambil sesekali menghentakan kedua kakinya di lantai. _"aaaaaaarrrrrgghhhtttt" -luhan._

sehun melihat tingkah luhan dari cctv kemudian dia terkekeh hilang sudah kekesalan dia yang sejak tadi dia pendam,melihat luhan bertingkah lucu seperti itu membuat sehun tak tahan untuk tertawa,sehun makin tertarik pada luhan dia penasaran dengan kepribadian luhan...keluarga termasuk **_masalalunya._**

keluar dari ruangan rapat luhan tak hrntinya memajukan bibirnya membuat sehun yang berada di sampingnya ikyt mengulum senyum dia mengingat kejadian tadi di dalam ruangan rapat bagaimana luhan menjelaskan semuanya terlihat keringat dingin mengucur dari dahi luhandan juga jangan lupakan suara gemetar luhan membuat sehun ingin menyemburkan tawa nya.

"tuan apa tuan yakin saya yang akan menggantikan yoona" sehun berhenti melangkah mrmbuat luhan ikut berhenti kemudian sehun menoleh menatapluhan yang amat kecil tak lrbih dari bahunya.luhan menunduk karna dia brnar benar tak mau menatap dada sehun apalagi menatap wajah pria tampan menyebalkam ini.

"kenapa tak mai menatapku"ucap sehun,luhan hanya bisa menghela nafas dan meniup poninya _'kenapa aku di takdirkan pendek jika saja aku lebih tinggi dari pria ini sudah aku masukan kau kedalam panci ramenku oh sehun menyrbalkan'_

jangan mengumpat luhan" luhan menganga memdengar ucqpan sehun setau dia,mengucapkannya di dalam hati apa dia tak sadar bicara.

"nde maksud tuan"

"aku tau kau mengumpat skrng angkat kplamu dan tatap aku"sehun kembali memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku celana apa itu kebiasaan dia jika iya _apa tak ada lagi selain memasukan tangan ke dalam celana kau semakin tampan bodoh._

luhan perlahan lahan mengangkat kplanya dan menatap sehun begitupun dengan sehun dia menatap luhan menatap dalam manik hitam gadis mungil itu.

"luhan"pria itu kembali menyebut nama luhan dan luhan tetus menatap sehun sampai pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya membuat luhan membulatkan matanya dan mencengkram kuat berkas berkas di tangannya.wajah pria itu makin mendekat dan hanya tersisa beberpa senti lagi sehun memiringkan kplanya dan luhan menutup matanya.sedikit lagi sehun kau hampir sampai dan...

"tuan" _sialan_ siapapun itu akan sehun kutuk sekarang,sedangkan luhan menghela nafas lega detelah dari tadi menahan nafas dengan susah payah baiklah skrng dia harus berterimakasih pada orang itu.berbanding balik dengan luhan sehun ingin sekali memotong lehermya.sehun menoleh dan menatap seseorang yang telah menganggunya.

"kai!"yang di sebut namanya hanya cengengesan tanpa dosa kai...nama itu dia adalah bawahan sehun sekaligus sahabat dekat sehun selain chanyeol kai pria berkulit sexy berwajah tampan suami dari penyanyi terkenal Kim Kyungsoo.

"maaf menganggu tapi sepertinya wanitamu pergi"kai menunjuk luhan yang berlari terbirit birit sehun dapat melihat jika luhan terlihat seperti rusa yang berlari dari singabyang kelaparan.sehun menatap kai amat tajam kai hanya mengerjap polos.

"wae?" ucap kai mematap sehun,skrng kai bergidik bulu kuduknya berdiri melihat wajah sehun tampak memerah mengeluarkan asap siap meledak kapan saja.karna tak mau terkena larva panasnya kai langsung melesat bak angin menjauh dari sehun.

"AKAN KU BUNUH KAU KIM JONGIN DASAR HITAM"sehun memaki maki sehun amarah yang sejakntai dia tahan akhirnya meledak,untung saja perusahaannya elit jadi tak ada yang akan bisa mendengar teriakannya kecuali si hitam itu.

"hah untung saja"lega kai setelah sampai di lorong sepi pria itu kembali berjalan namun terhenti setelah mengingat kejadian sehun bersama gadis itu.

"tunggu..."kai menoleh kebelakang tempat sehun hendak mencium gadis itu.kai memutar otaknya keras.

"dia bukan irene istri sehun dia lebih kecil dari irene,siapa gadis itu?"kai menggelengkan kpla memcoba untuk tak perduli dia kembali melanjutkan langkahnua smabil sesekali memggelengkan kpla memcoba untuk tak memikirkan kejadian tadi.

 ** _luhan pov_**

luhan mendudukan bokongnya di kursi ia mengjela nafas panjang hampir saja dia di makan singa lapar,siapapun pria itu dia harus berterimakasih.

"terimakasih tu-"

"luhan"

"NDE"

 ** _JEDUK_**

"AWW" sangking terburu burunya luhan sampai membuat kepala terbentur dinding di sampingnya,seseorang sudah membuatnya terkaget dan membuat kepala kecilnya harus membenjol merah.

chanyeol pria yang sudah berani membuat kpla luhan terbentur langsung mengusap usap kpla luhan.

"maaf maaf aku benar benar minta maaf"ucap chanyeol luhan mendongak menatap chanyeok kemudian membungkuk dan tersenyum.

"tak apa tuan saya yang ceroboh"luhan mengusap usap kplanya dan sesekali mendesis pelan membuat chanyeol makin merasa bersalah.

mereka saling menatap satu sama lain sedangkan chanyeol terus mengusap kpla luhan dan luhan terlihat mendongak menatap chanyeol.tanpa mereka sadari seseorang menatapnya penuh amarah.

TBC!!

 **HAYO SIAPA YANG LIAT..BAEKHYUN APA SEHUN...REVIEW TERUS YA MOHON MOHON BIAR SYA SEMANGAT LANJUTINNYA MAAF KALO GAK NYAMBUNG DAN BANYAK TYPO TYPO BERTEBARAN DI MANA MANA SAYA BUATNYA BURU BURU..**

 **MAAF JUGA KALO CERITANYA PENDEK INI JALAN CERITANYA REAL DARI OTAK SAYA BUKAN COPY COPY.**

 **MAKASIH JUGA BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW.**

 **MAKASIH BANYAK**

 **INFO SELANJUTNYA DI INSTAGRAM YA _XI_CHYA_**


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5

(In My Dream You With Me)

Main cast : Sehun EXO,Luhan

Hunhan

Irene RV,Baekhyun EXO,Chanyeol EXO

GS

GENDERSWICH

.

Rate : M

.

PS : ini khusus buat yang suka gs yang gak suka silahkan tinggalkan fanfic ini,saya baru pertama kali membuat fanfiction harap di maklum

AUTHOR

mereka saling menatap satu sama lain sedangkan chanyeol terus mengusap kpla luhan dan luhan terlihat mendongak menatap chanyeol.tanpa mereka sadari seseorang menatapnya penuh amarah.

Chanyeol dan luhan asik berbincang tanpa menyadari tatapan tajam sang penguasa OH SEHUN pria itu menatap keduanya penuh emosi terutama pada chanyeol beraninya pria itu menyentuh gadisnya _heol!_ kau harus ingat sehun kau sudah punya istri.

"baiklah kalau begitu aku petgi dulu luhan"ucap chanyeol lembut luhan mengangguk mengiyakan kemudian membungkuk sopan sambil tersenyum dan chanyeol pergi meninggalkan luhan,luhan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

saat melewati lorong tiba tiba chanyeol di sudutkan ketembok dan seseorang mencengkram kuat kerah kemeja putih chanyeol.

"s-se..maksudku tuan"

"jauhi luhan"tegas sehun dengan penuh kekuatan sehun mencengkram kerah baju chanyeol membuat chanyeol mengerenyit bingung dengan apa yang di bicarakan atasan itu.

"maksud tuan tolong tenanglah"ucap chanyeol memcoba membuat sehun tenang namun bukannya tenang sehun malah makin menjadi jadi.

"jangan berpura pura bodoh park chanyeol aku bisa saja memotong tanganmu agar tak bisa menyentuhnya lagi"chanyeol mengerti rupanya atasannya itu menyukai luhan dia melihatnya menyentuh kpla gadis itu..chanyeol tersenyum dan menurunkan tangan sehun amat lembut

"tenanglah,aku tak menyukainya aku hanya menyukai satu gadis di dunia ini kau juga tau siapakan luhan itu kerabat dekat kekasihku"sehun meluluh mendengar tutur chanyeol

"kau tak berbohong kan"

"untung apa aku berbohong aku akan segera menikah dengan kekasihku"chanyeol merapihkan kemejanya kemudian chanyeol menatap sehun lekat dia baru menyadari sesuatu.

"k..kau menyukainya..bukannya kau sudah punya istri"sekarang sehun yang di buat mati kutu dengan pertanyaan chanyeol,sehun pergi sambil mengacak rambutnya sedangkan chanyeol diam dengan seribu pertanyaan di kepalanya.

 ** _skip_**

Luhan sekarang pulang sedikit terlambat pekerjaan di kantornya membuatnya dia harus berkencan dengan kertas putih bertumpuk tumpuk _oh tampan sekali bukan._ luhan menghela nafas apa masih ada bis melewat di tengah malam seperti ini kurasa tidak jika jalan kaki bisa besok dia sampai ke rumah.sedang asik bergulat dengan pikirannya tiba tiba sebuah tangan memegang tangannya membuat luhan siap menendang daerah selatan orang itu.luhan berbalik menatap seseorang kemudian terbelalak dan membungkuk.

"tuan oh"sehun tersenyum melihat luhan yang begitu terkejut melihatnya.

"apa setampan itukah aku"ucap sehun dengan penuh percaya diri luhan mendengus pelan kemudian terkekeh hiburan di tengah malam tak apakan

"tuan ada apa?"luhan menatap sehun.sehun dengan tanpa ijin menarik tangan luhan ke suatu tempat sednagkan luhan hanya pasrah mengikuti sehun.

"tua-"

 ** _chup_**

sehun tiba tiba mencium bibir luhan.sekarang mereka di ruangan kerja sehun.luhan terbelalak dan mematung di tempat.sehun menarik pinggang luhan membuat luhan makin merapat dengan tubuhnya luhan tersadar dan mencoba mendorong dada sehun tapi ada daya dia perempuan tenaganya kecil di banding sehun.sehun membawa tangan luhan kelehernya dan sehun memeluk pinggang luhan sambil memiringkan kplanya kemudian luhan memejamkam mata dia tak membalas ciuman sehun membuat sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan mengusap bibir luhan.tak lama luhan pun membuka matanya menatap sehun lekat sehun mengulurkan tangannya memgusap bibir luhan.

"kenapa?"tanya sehun pada luhan.luhan hanya menunduk dan sehun mengangkat dagu luhan perlahan lahan dia tak suka jika ada seseorang yang sedang dia ajak bicara tak menatapnya.

"tatap aku"ucap sehun sedikit menekannya,membuat luhan mengangkat kplanya menatap sehun.

"kenappa tuan menciumku ini yang kedua ka-"

"karna aku mencintaimu"

 **deg deg deg**

jantung luhan berdetak kencang ia kembali mematung tak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan sehun dia benar benar tak percaya dengan semuanya.sehun menatap luhan lekat dan mengusap pipi luhan membuat luhan tersadar dan menatap sehun meminta penjelasan

"luhan"ucap sehun lembut suaranya begitu menyejukan hati suara itu sepeeti bisikan lembut di telinganya membuatnya memejamkan mata sekilas kemudian membukanya lagi.

"apa yang kau bicarakan"

"aku memcintaimu aku tertarik padamu tak butuh alasan untuk ku menjelaskannya cinta tak butuh alasan"luhan bungkam mendengar tutur sehun.

"jawab pertanyaanku luhan apa kau mencintaiku"

"aku..aku..aku tak tau ...aku bing-"

"cukup katakan ya atau tidak xi luhan"luhan skrng tau jika sehun itu bukan lah orang yang sabar.sehun memegang kedua pundka sempit luhan.

"berikan aku waktu"

"sampai kapan?aku tau kau mengagumiku"luhan tak bisa munafik dia memang menyukai sehun sangat menyukainya sikap hangat padanya perhatiannya selama ini.

"luhan jawab aku ingin jawabannya sekarang"luhan makin mendesak dengan pertanyaan sehun dia menganggukan kepala membuat sehun mengembangkan senyumannya dan menarik luhan kepelukannya sekarang luhan membalas pelukan itu dan menelusupkan wajahnya ke dada bidang sang kekasih hatinya.

sehun berjanji dia akan melindungi luhan dari siapapun dia tak akan membiarkan gadisnya terluka sedikitpun dia tak akan membiarkan siapapun mendekati luhan termasuk _istrinya._

"aku antarkan pulang ya"tawar sehun tanpa berpikir panjang luhan mengangguk mengiyakan dan sehun membawa gadisnya menuju mobil mereka masih sedikit canggung mungkin luhan sedikit gugup begitupun dengan sehun.

sesampainya di rumah luhan menawarkan sehun masuk karna baekhyun tak ada di rumah dia tak perdulinskrng kmna baekhyun pergi pastinya dengan kekasihnya skrng aku juga ounya kekasih byun baekhyun awas kau.

"kau tinggal sendiri disini"

"ani..aku tinggal dengan baekhyun"

"kekasih chanyeol"

"kau kenal?"

"ya,skrng lupakan aku tak mau membahasnya lagi"ucap sehun membuat luhan bingung tadinya dia akan menanyakan bbrpa hal lagi pada sehun tapi melihat sehun seperti itu dia tak ada minat lagi.

sehun duduk di sofa kecil di depannya di suguhkan dengan jus jeruk dan di sampingnya ada kekasih cantik kesayangannya.sehun mengusap kpla luhan dan luhan menoleh kemudian tersenyum lalu sehun mendekatkan wajahnya mendekati wajah luhan.luhan memejamkan mata dan dia bisa merasakan sebuah bibir menempel di bibirnya.sehun memiringkan kpla dan menyesap bibir luhan perlahan lahan ia membawa tangan luhan ke lehernya.luhan dengan senang hati melingkarkan tangannya di leher sehun dan itu mempermudah sehun mengangkat luhan ke pangkuannya sehun menekan tengkuk luhan dan melumat bibir gadis itu perlahan lahan semakin menuntun.

"eungh"leguh luhan saat sehun mengigit pelan bibir bawahnya dan membuat luhan reflek membuka mulutnya mengijinkan lidah sehun mengakses dalam rongga mulut luhan.luhan membalasnya dengan melilitkan lidahnya dengan lidah sehun.ciuman itu makin menuntun dan tak terasa sekarang luhan berada di bawah kukungan sehun luhan berbaring pasrah di sofa sedangkan tangannya meremas kuat rambut belakang sehun saat tangan sehun merambat ke dadanya luhan buru buru menahannya dan melepaskan ciuman keduanya membuat sehun bingung.melihat luhan yang menggepengkan kpla membuat sehun mengerti jika luhan tak mau terburu buru.

sehun dan luhan berada di kamar luhan dia berbagi ranjang sambil berpelukan.posisi luhan membelakangi sehun menyandarkan punggungnya di dada sehun yang sudah tak memakai apapun sehun hanya memakai celana panjang itu tak maslaah bagi luhan selagi sehun tak telanjang.tangan sehun memeluk perut luhan dan mengusapnya kemudian dia memgecup bahu luhan membuat luhan kegelian sehun terkekeh dan mengeratkan pelukannya kemudian luhan bernalik dan memeluk leher kekasihnya smabil menelusupkan wajahnya ke leher sehun.sehun membalas pelukan luhan dia mengusap kpla luhan sesekali mengecupnya lembut.

"saranghae xi luhan"

sedangkan di sebuah rumah mewah istri oh sehun menunggu kepulangan suaminya yang tak kunjung pulang dia terus melirik ponselnya melihat apakah sehun membalas pesannya atau tidak ternyata nihil tak ada satu pesanpun yang di balas irene sudah menelponnya beberapa kali tapi sehun tak mengangkatnya ' _kmna kau sayang'_

pukul 6pagi sehun sampai di rumah super mewahnya dia memarkirkan mobilnya sambil sesekali tersenyum membgingat bagaimana ia menghabiskan malam bersama kekasihnya dia tk sadar jika sekarang ada bidadari tak kalah cantik berdiri di depan sehun menatap suaminya bingung

"kau baru pulang sehunnie"

suara irene membuat sehun terkaget kemudian dia tersenyum dan mengecup kening irene dia lupa jika ia sedang marah pada ireneitu semua karna luhan ya semuanya karna luhan dan hanya luhan tetap luhan.

"sehun"

"iya sayang aku baru pulang maaf aku tidur di kantor pekerjaanku sangat menumpuk"

sedikit bebrohong demi kebaikan itu yang yanga da di pikiran oh sehun skrng ya kebaikannya bersama sang selingkuhannya.

"ak-"

"oh iya haowen sedang apa"belum sempat irene bicara sudah di potong suaminya irene tersenyum mendengar suaminya menanyakan anaknya.

"dia belum bangun" irene mengambil jas suaminya kemudian membawanya ke dalam saat hendak mencucinya irene mencium wangi sangat asing di jas suaminya ini bukan wnagi parfum suaminya suaminya sellau memakai parfum maskulin tidak mungkin suaminya memakai parfum seperti ini,ini parfume wanita dia tau.irene menggelengkan kpla mengusir pikirannya mungkin saja kan suaminya tak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

sehun pergi kebkamar mandi hari ini dia taj berniat ke kantor karna percuma luhan juga tak akan ke kantor karna dia yang melarangnya.setelah mandi sehun turun ke bawah dan memeluk istrinya dari belakang sambil mengecup leher istrinya membuat irene meleguh dan menoleh.

"aku sudah buat keputusan"

"hm apa itu" jawab sehun smabil mengeratkan pelukannya dan menatap wajah istrinya dari samping kemudian sehun mencium pipi sang istri membuat irene terkekeh

"aku akan berhenti bekerja dan akan fokus mengurusmu juga anak kita"ucapan irene membuat sehun mengembangkan senyumannya dan kemudian membalikan istrinya

"benarkah"irene mengangguk dan sehun langsung memeluknya.

"terimakasih sayang"irene membalas pelukan suaminya dan mengecup dada suaminya sambil sesekali mrngelusnya.

"saranghae oh sehun" kali ini entah knpa sehun tak menjawabnya namun irene tak mengambil pusingdia mengedikan bahunya mungkin saja sehun tak mendnegar karna dia mengucapkannya dengan suara pelan.

hari ini irene berniat membeli bbrpa kebutuhan anaknya ke sebuah mall dia pergi bersama anaknya karna suaminya tidur dia tak mau menganggu duaminya yang sepertinya kelelahan.irene mengelilingi mall mencari sesuatu sampai dia tak sengaja menginjak belanjaan orang lain irene kaget begitupun dengan pemilik barangnya.

"oh maaf maaf aku tak sengaja maafkan aku" ucap irene mengambil barang barang..pemiliknya pun tersenyum lembut

"tak apa nona lagipula saya yang ceroboh karna meletakan barang barang di bawah"irene tersenyum mendengar tutu wanita itu dia melihat wanita itu yang tampak cantik dengan balutan kaos putih sederhana yang di masukan kedalam rok span pendeknya.

wanita itu menatap haowen lalu tersenyum begitupun dengan haowen sepertinya baby hao menyukai wanita cantik itu

"ah maaf sebelumnya diapa nama anda"ucap sang wnaita pada irene smabil mengulurkan tangan.irene membalasnya kemudian tersenyum membuat wanita di depannya berdecak kagum

"oh irene kau?"

"saya XI LUHAN"

 **TBC!**

 **MAAF YA LAMA AKU KELUPAAAN MAAF MAAF MAAF BGT..AKU NIATNYA GAK NERUSIN FF INI KARNA AKU RASA PEMINATNYA SEDIKIT..TAPI SETELAH AKU PIKIR PIKIR AKU BERUBAH PIKIRAN INI FF PERTAMA AKU.MAAF YA..MAU MINTA PENDAPATNYA..GIMNA?DI TERUSIN GAK NIH?**

 **MAKASIH JUGA YANG UDAH RVW YA SAYANG SAYANGKU.RVW TERUS YA INSHA ALLAH AKU TERUSIN ..SEE YOU**

 **KISS AND HUG**


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6

(In My Dream You With Me)

Main cast : Sehun EXO,Luhan

Hunhan

Irene RV,Baekhyun EXO,Chanyeol EXO

GS

GENDERSWICH

.

Rate : M

.

PS : ini khusus buat yang suka gs yang gak suka silahkan tinggalkan fanfic ini,saya baru pertama kali membuat fanfiction harap di maklum

AUTHOR

"ah maaf sebelumnya siapa nama anda"ucap sang wnaita pada irene smabil mengulurkan tangan.irene membalasnya kemudian tersenyum membuat wanita di depannya berdecak kagum

"oh irene kau?"

"saya XI LUHAN"

Irene dan luhan berjalan bersama mereka sesekali mengobrol dan tertawa irene pertama kalinya bicara seakrab ini dengan orang asing tapi luhan dia merasa luhan baik.irene tak tau apa yang akan terjadi esok lusa atau nanti apakah dia akan tetap percaya pada luhan atau sebaliknya.

"eonni" panggil luhan pada irene membuat irene menoleh dan tersenyum.

"nde waeyo"ucap irene amat lembut.

"mm boleh tidak aku menggendong haowen sebentar saja"

"haha boleh luhan"irene memberikan haowen pada luhan ,sepertinya haowen sangat suka pada luhan bisa di lihat haowen sedang memeluk luhan begitupun luhan dia sangat menyayangi haowen entah knpa dia tak mau melepaskan haowen dari pelukannya ' _kau mirip seseorang bayi tampan'_ gumam luhan dalam hati.

 **Skip**

baru saja luhan membuka pintu dia di kejutkan dengan seseorang yang sedang tidur di kasurnya,tunggu!apa itu maling,luhan mendekat melihat punggung orang itu setelah itu luhan mendengus mana ada maling memakai baju mahal juga tampan seperti ini,ini kekasihmu xi luhan.memdengar helaan nafas sehun bangun dan mematap luhan tanpa dosa.

"hai sayang sudah pulang"sehun menarik luhan ke pangkuannya membuat luhan terkaget dan memukul dada sehun membuat sehun terkekeh gemas melihat kekasih cantiknya.

"kau mengagetkanku"

"miamhae chagiya" sehun mengusap kpla luhan kemudian luhan memgangguk dan menidurkan kplanya di dada kekasihnya.

"kau dari mana hm?"

"jalan jalan saja"

"sendiri"

"memangnya dengan siapa lagi tuan oh"sehun memahan tawa mendengar suara luhan yang terdengar ketus namun menurutnya itu membuat luhan terlihat menggemaskan bukan main.

"aku bertemu seseorang dia cantiiiikkkkkkk woooaahh dia terlihat seperti bukan manusia lebih mirip bidadari"luhan terus mengoceh sehun dengan senang hati mendengarkannya.

"wanita secantik itu ternyata ada di dunia ini,dia juga punya anak,bayinya tampan sekali haha jika di lihat lihat bayi itu mirip denganmu"luhan menatap sehun membuat sehun mengerutkan keningnya tak memgerti.

"siapa yang kau bicarakan sayang"

"nama itu i-"

Belum sempat luhan menyebutkan nama ponsel sehun berbunyi membuat dia harus memghela nafas panjang.

"tunggu ya" sehun mengambil ponsel lalu melihat sang penelpon kemudian dia terbelalak dan mematap luhan.

"wae?"

"sayang tunggu sebentar ya aku harus angkat telpon dulu" sehun mendudukan luhan di kasur kemudian dia keluar dan mengangkat telpon.

" **iya sayang ada apa"**

 **"aku sibuk sekarang,kau mau apa hm?"**

 **"akan aku usahan cepat pulang"**

"sehun"

"oh astaga"sehun terkejut karna luhan tiba tiba menghampirinya dan sehun langsung memutuskan panggilan sepihak.luhan menatap sehun bingung kenapa sehun langsung mematikan ponselnya pikir luhan.

 **~oOo~**

irene tiba tiba merindukan suaminya dia berniat mengahak suaminya makan bersama tapi apa yang di dapatkan irene dia di tolak memtah mentah oleh duaminya sendiri kemudian dia menegang mendengar suara wnaita dari sebrang sana.apa itu sekertaris sehun tapi kenapa dia memanggil sehun begitu lembut tak mungkin sekertaris memanggil atasannya dengan sebutan nama.irene menggelengkan kpla memgusir pemikiran negatifnya.

dia berjalan ke sebuah poto besar terpajang di dinding dia mengusap wajah laki laki yang sekarang berstatus sebagai suaminya.irene tersenyum manis melihat poti pernikahannya di poto itu sehun terlihat memeluk pinggang irene sambil tersenyum begitun irene dia memegang lengan suaminya dan meletakan kplanya di dada suaminya.

"kau tetap tampan sehun?aku harap kita bisa terus bersama selamanya saranghae oh sehun"

 **~oOo~**

Luhan kembali ke kantor setelah kemarin tak masuk dia terlihat tampak cerah dengan menggunakan setelan kantornya kali ini luhan menggelung rmabutnya cepol entah kenapa dia sangat ingin memcoba style baru dia memakai kaca mata bening berbentuk bulat membuatmya semakin terlihat cantik.Luhan berjalan menuju lift saat lift terbuka dia melihat sehun disana sepertinya sehun bersama orang penting sampai sampai dia tak menyadari jika luhan membungkuk dan masuk berdiri di blakangnya luhan tak mmepermasalahkan semuanya dia tau ini di kantor tak mungkin mencapurinya dengan urusan pribadinya dia harus bersikap profesional.

pintu lift terbuka ornag yang bersama sehun twrlihat keluar tapi saat luhan hendak melangkang langkahnya di hentikan oh sehun dan kemudian sehun menutup lift dia memojokan luhan kemudian tersenyum.

"aku tak mungkin memgabaikan kekasihku"ucap sehun mesra membuat luhan membelalakan matanya sehun terkekeh dan mengecup bibir luhan kilat sebelum pi tu lift terbuka dan dia keluar meninggalkan luhan yang terbengong di tempat mereka tak sadar jika cctv di dalam lift masih berfungsi.

 **~oOo~**

Sehun kembali ke rumah setelah seharuan berkencan dengan dokumen dokumennya dia seornag CEO di perusahaannya tapi knpa dia harus ikut lembur itulah sehun dia tak bisa mengabaikan perusahaannya dia sudah payah membangunnya dari awal hingga sampai sukses sepeerti sekarang.

Sehun menghela nafas dan duduk di kasur membuka dasinya tapi sebuah tangan lembut meraihnya sehun mendongak kemudian tersenyum melihat istrinya sedang membuka dasinya,sehun mengusap pinggang irene dan memeluknya membuat irene malu knpa harus malu entah tapi irene skrng sangat malu sepertinya dia jatuh cinta lagi dengan suaminya.

"mau makan apa?" ucap irene melepas kemeja sehun,namun sehun terus memperhatikan irene ada rasa bersalah di hatinya tapi dia tak bisa meninggalkan luhan dia sangat mencintai luhan sedangkan irene sehun menyayanginya sehun dan irene menikah karna sehun mencintainya tapi sekarang itu berbeda rasa cinta sehun teralihkan pada luhan.

merasa tak di jawab irene manyun dan mengecup kulat bibir sehun membuat sehun tersadar dan mengrjao berkali kali irene meluhatnya hanya terkekeh geli melihat suaminya.

"aku bertanya sayang kau mau makan apa malam ini?aku akan membuatkannya?"

"kau sudah makan?" Bukannya menjawab sehun malah bertanya balik.

"aku sudah makan"saat tangan irene hendak mengambil baju baru sehun langsung menariknya dan menindihnya membuat irene kaget dan menatap suaminya yang sekarang sedang memgukungnya.

"w-wae?"

"kau cantik"

"cih!kau mau apa hm?"

"haha apa salahnya aku memuji istriku sendiri"

"jangan mencoba coba merayuku sayang"ucap irene mengalungkan tangannya ke leher sehun,sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dan irene memejamkan mata ia mengeratkan tangannya memeluk leher suaminya,saat ujung bibir saling menyentuh tiba tiba bayangan luhan muncul begitu saja di pikiran sehun,sehun langsung menjauh membuat irene membuka matanya menatap suaminya heran.

"kenapa sehun?"

"aku harus mandi" sehun langsung masuk kamar mandi dan duduk di pinggiran bathup memegang kplanya kemudian meremas rambutnya dia tak bisa berpikir jernih skrng.

Sedangkan irene dia terbengong di atas kasur apa dia baru saja menerima penolakan dari suaminya atau apa.kenapa sehun makin aneh akhir akhir ini irene jaramg di sentuh bbrpa hari ini,dan ini pertama kali di dalam hidupnya bersama sehun.

 **~oOo~**

Luhan duduk di sofa memandangi ponselnya ia memghela nafas,selama ini dia berpacaran dengan atasannya tapi luhan tak memgetahui kehidupan sehun dia berniat mencari nya di media tak mungkin seorang oh sehun konglomerat tak tercantum di sosial media itu mustahil.luhan memgetik nama dan munculah wajah kekasihnya yang amat angkuh.luhan tersenyum memandangi wajah kekasihnya lekat dia membaca setiap berita yang muncul di artikel,namun...senyuman itu di gantikan dengan sebuah ledakan petir di hatinya disana ada kekasihnya memakai setelan jas dan seorang wanita yang membelakanginya sepertinya sehun sedang mencium wanita itu sampai sampai luhan tak bisa melihat wajah wanita.

Luhan memegang dadanya saat membaca tulisan di sana 'Oh Sehun Resmi bertunangan dengan seorang model terkenal Bae joohyun'

"bae joohyun?"gumam luhan menteskan air mata selama ini dia di bohongi oleh sehun,sehun sudah bertunangan dan luhan tak memgetahuinya kenapa kau bodoh sekali luhan dengan mudahnya kau mempercayai sehun sedangkan kalian baru saling memgenal.

Luhan memgepalkan tangannya dan meremas ponsel kuat apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang.

' _kau membohongiku sehun,baik aku akan mencari tahu sendiri tanpa harus kau beritahu'_

Luhan bertekad mencari tahu sendiri saat luhan hendak memcari tau model itu ponselnya tiba tiba mati luhan lupa jika luhan tak mengisi daya ponselnya dia buru buru membuka laptop dia memgetik nama itu tapi sepertinya sistusnya sudah di hapus sampai sampai luhan tak bisa mencari siapa dan bagaimana wajah model itu.

"AARRRGHHHTTTTT"luhan menjerit dan menutupi wajahnya dia menangis sekencang kencangnya untung saja baekhyun belum datang jika dia ada disini dia akan memarahi luhan karna sudah mempercayai pria yang baru saja luhan kenal.

 **~oOo~**

Tak ada yang tau apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya,Luhan,Sehun,Irene entah siapa yang akan mengalah yang pasti ketiganya akan di hadapi dengan pilihan sulit..siapa luhan?siapa sehun?dan siapa irene sebenernya,mengorbankan satu perasaan merelakan semuanya meninggalkannya melupakannya mungkin itu yang akan di hadapi salah satu dari mereka. Karna semua hanya **DALAM MIMPIKU KAU BERSAMAKU ( _In my dream you with me)_**

 **~oOo~**

Sehun berkali kali menelpon luhan namun sepertinya ponsel luhan tak bisa di hubungi,sehun berpikir apa yamg sebenarnya terjadi

"AISHHHH"Sehun menggeram dan mengacak rambutnya dia benar benar feustasi apa karna hanya luhan tak menjawabnya begitu takutkah sehun kehilangan luhan atau sebaliknya sehun takut jika luhan mengetahui tentangnya.

 **skip**

Irene pergi berjalan jalan dia sendirian karna haowen ikut bersama ibunya,ini cukup untuk membuatnya merasa lebih tenang,irene menghirup udara segar dia diam diam dari sehun takut jika sehun tak mengijinkannya heoll!irene terkekeh sendiri sedang asik memandangi pepohonan irene di kejutkan dengan sebuah tepukan di bahunya membuat dia menoleh kemudian tersenyum.

"hai lu"

"hai eonni" orang itu adalah luhan,luhan berniat mencari makanan tapi dia tak sengaja melihat irene tak ada salahnya jika dia sekedar menyapanya.

"kau disini?"

"nde eonni,kmna haowen?"luhan celingukan siapa tau irene bersama seseorang disini,melihat luhan yang sepertinya mencari seseorang membuat irene terkekeh.

"aku sendiri lu,hao bersama neneknya"irene tersenyum..ahhh luhan menganggukan kpla mengerti maksud irene.

mereka berbincang sesekali tertawa karna lelucon masing masing,ini pertama kalinya irene menemukan orang sepeeti luhan dia gadis baik cantik pengertian juga sangat lucu irene mengacak rambut luhan pelan kemudian luhan menoleh.

"ehh"Irene kembalibterkekeh melihat wajah luhan yang tampaj kaget saat dia menyentuh kplanya.

"mian.aku gemas padamu kau lucu sekali,kau sudah aku anggap seperti asikku walaupun kita baru kenal aku yakin kau gadis baik"Irene tersenyum membuat luhan ikut tersenyum dan memeluk irene,di mata luhan irene adalah gadis cantik keibuan dan sangat ramah walaupun pertama dia lihat wajah irene tampak dingin tapi setelah mengenalnya irene sangat baik.

"eonni boleh aku bertanya"luhan menatap irene lekat membuat irene bergidik seperti di introgasi.

"ya boleh hey knpa kau menatapku seperti itu"Luhan mengerjap dia sadar jika dia membuat irene ketakutan,irene bukan ketakutan dia hanya sedikit heran saja.

"ahh maaf eonni"luhan menunjukan giginya yang rapih dia tertawa polos.

"ah ..kau mau bertanya apa.katakan saja"luhan tampaknya sangat ragu untuk bertanya.

"ani eonni lupakan saja lulu lupa"

"neee" Irene melongo mendengar tutur polos luhan.

"lu kau mau ikut ke rumahku"Luhan menatap irene saat irene menawarkannya main ke rumahnya.luhan tersenyum mematap irene kemudian irenenterkekeh melihat gadis di depannya.

"jika tak keberatan boleh eonni"

"kan aku yang menawarkan"

Mereka berjalan menuju rumah irene,tiba tiba ponsel luhan berbunyi kemudian dia melihat siapa yang menelponnya **oh sajangnim** itu sehun haruskah dia mengangkat telponnya tapi dia tak sedikit tak enak pada irene,melihat luhan yang tampaknya ragu membuat irene terkekeh lalu memgangguk.

"angkat saja lu" luhan mengangguk kemudian mengangkat telponnya.

"ya hallo"

"aku bersama temanku ada apa?"

"mianhae kemarin ponselku mati"

"MWOOOO!kau di rumah YAKKKKKKKKKKK"

luhan kesal karna telponnya di matikan begitu saja,irene yamg tak sengaja mendengarnya harus mati matian mrnahan tawa mendengar celotehan luhan.

"eonni mi-"

"arrayo,sudah cepat sana sebelum kekasihmu mrngamuk"

"ehh bagaimana eonni tau kalau dia kekasihku"

"aku tau nada bicaramu" irene terkekeh membuat luhan tersipu malu kemudian menggaruk kplanya.

"baiklah eonni aku pulang dulu lain kali aku akan main ke rumah eonni"irene mengangguk sebenarnya dia sedikit kecewa karna luhan tak jadi main dia berniat berceruta banyak tapi sepertinya ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

"hati hati lu"luhan mengangguk kemudian berlari menyetop taksi tak lupa dia melambaikan tangan pada irene di balas juga dengan irene.

 _lu kau gadis yang baik kau sudah aku anggap adikku sendiri aku harap kita akan terus berteman_

sedangkan luhan di dalam taksi dia merenung entah knpa hatinya selalu tak tenanh jika dekat dengan irene ada apa ini,dia merasa jika dia tau irene sikap lembutnya luhan merasa tak nyaman entah kenapa ada yang mengganjal di hatinya,luhan menggelengkan kpla membuang pikiran negatif di hatinya,dia melihat jalanan kemudian menghela nafas.

Luhan turun dari taksi benar saja di sana ada mobil sehun terparkir sembarangan,luhan berdecak kemudian masuk dan langsung di rengkuh sehun.ada apa dengannya.

"w-wae?"

"kemana saja kau hah!"sehun menaikan nada bicaranya namun gak mau melepaskan pelukannya dia malah mengeratkan pelukannya membuat luhan hampir kehabisan nafas.

"y-yakkk sehun aku sesak"memdengar ucapan luhan membuat sehun melepaskan pelukannya kemudian dia menatap luhan lekat namun yang di tatap bukannya takut malah balik menatap sehun tajam.

"kau mau membuatku mati hah!"Pertama kalinya dalam sejarah hiduonya dia di bentak oleh wanita membuat sehun terbelalak.

"wae wae wae,kau pikir aku akan takut padamu hah!" berniat bertanya membuat sehub mengurungkan niatnya karna melihat luhan yang begitu dingin.

"y-yakkk aku harusnya yang marah,aku dari kemarin menelponmu mengirimmu pes-"

"SUDAH AKU BILANG PONSELKU MATI OH SEHUN"luhan berteriak di depan sehun,bukannya kembali takut sehun malahbterkekeh menurutnya wajah luhan saat berteriak itu sangat lucu.

"waeeeeee kau tertawa hah!"

"wajahmu lucu"sehun menunjuk wajah luhan,sedangkan luhan merasa dirinya di tunjuk dia mengigit jari sehun membuat sehun merintih.

"akhh akhh sayang sayang"luhan melepaskan jari sehun kemudian dia bersedekap dia tak perduli dengan kekasihnya yang terus merintih.

"wah gigimu tajam sekali"

"sekarang kau tau jadi jangan macam macam jika tak mau gigiku menencap di tubuhmu"

"aaahhh kau mencoba menakutiku hm"Sehun mendesis menunjukan gigi taringnya,luhan sedikit mundur melihatnya sekarang dia yanh takut.sehun menahan tawa melihat kekasihnya.

"tadi katanya tak takut"luhan sadar kemudian dia berdiri tegak dan bersedekap.

"aku memang tak takut"

"begitukah"sehun mendekat luhan was was dia perlahan lahan mundur kemudian melesat bak angin menjauh dari sehun.

"yakkkk rusaaaa"sehun berlari mengejar kekasihnya skrng ruangan kecil itu di penuhi tawa keduanya.

Sehun menangkap luhan kemudian memeluknya dari belakang luhan memejamkan mata dan menyandarkan punggungnya di dada bidang suaminya dia menoleh kemudianntersenyum sehun ikut tersenyun kemudian mengecup bibir luhan.Lalu luhan berbalik dan memeluk leher kekasihnya dia meletakan dagunya di bahu sehun sambil berjinjit.

 _aku tak tau apa yang akan terjadi pada kita kedepannya sehun,apa kau sudah menikah?atukah hanya bertunangan?siapa wanita itu sehun tunjukan padaku._

 ** _SKIP_**

hari hari demi hari berlalu hubungan luhan dengan irene semakin erat begitupun dengan luhan dan sehun,sehun terus menjaga luhan desas desus mulai terdengar di telinga luhan,hubungan sehun dan irene bisa di katakan baik namun tak ada kemajuan tetap di tempat.

hari ini luhan berniat mencari tahu siapa sebenarnya sehun itu,sehun tak pernah membawanya ke rumah ia hanya hanya akan membawa luhan ke apartemennya,itu membuat luhan makin curiga apa yang sebenarnya sehun sembunyikan darinya.

Luhan diam di dalam taksi dia menunggu sehun keluar dari perusahaannya,pasalnya sehun sedang meeting jadi luhan dapat leluasa mengikuti sehun sesudah meetin,luhan menunggu hampir 2jam yang di tunggu akhirnya keluar juga luhan buru buru memakai topi kaca mata juga maskernya.terlihat sehun menelpom seseorang terlihat tertawa _siapa yang kau telpon hingga kau sebahagia itu._

Saat mobil sehun berjalan luhan terus mengikutinya dia tak perduli berapa yang harus ia bayar pada taksi itu dia ingin tahu hari ini juga sudah cukup lama luhan bersabar,mobil sehun berhenti di sebuah toko bunga luhan mengerenyitkan dahinya,luhan menyukai bunga rose putih tapi yang sehun beli melainkan bunga rose merah tak mungkin sehun lupa kesukaan luhan.

sehun kembali ke mobil dan luhan terus mengikuti sampai sehun berhenti di sebuah toko mainan _tunggu kenapa dia membeli mainan anak anak_ luhan menggelengkan kpla dan menepuk dadanya dia mencoba tenang.saat sehun berbalik luhan buru buru memunggungi kaca mobil dia berpura pura membaca buku,di lihat sehun mengedikan bahunya kemudian dia kembali menelpon seseorang,sehun kembali terkekeh membuat luhan makin penasaran.

 _mari akhiri permainan ini sehun_

Luhan terus mengikuti sehun sampai akhirnya sehun memasuki sebuah perumahan super mewah luhan tecengang luhan yakin sehun akan kembali ke rumahnya,luhan sengaja mematikan pinselnya agar sehun tak menelpon dia ingin meakhiri drama ini.

Tepat di sebuah Rumah bercat gold menjulang tinggi bak istana mobil luhan masuk dia tau yang membuka grbang itu seorang maid,luhan turun dari taksi kemudian dia berjalan perlahan lahan kemudian dia berdiri di depan sebuah tembok depan rumah sehun,luhan kembali melihat sehun turun dari mobil dia mmebawa bunga dan mainannya _untuk siapa itu oh sehun_ Batin luhan menjerit tak kuasa.

Sebuah bom besar meledak di jantungnya luhan melihat seorang wanita cantik memggendong anak kecil dan sehun memeluk keduanya kemudian mengecup bibir sang wanita sehun memberikan bunga itu kemudian di balas kecupan mesra di pipi sehun,dan si kecil tak berdosa itu hanya menatap orang tuanya polos,sehun mmeberikan mainan yang dia beli pada anaknya.

Keadaan luhan saat ini dia menangis menutupi mulutnya pertahanannya runtuh karna satu tetes air mata,dia memggenggam kuat jemarinya saat wanita itu menoleh luhan kembali di sambar petir,wanita yang selama ini dia sayang wanita yang selama ini dia anggap sebagai kakaknya ternyata istri kekasihnya sendiri,haowen anak itu haowen wajah titisan oh sehun,dia tau skrng knpa anak itu begitu mirip dengan seseorang orang itu adlaah sehun ayah anak itu sendiri.

"DADDYYYY"

Deg Deg Deg

Si kecil berteriak saat sehun menciuminya gemas luhan jatuh terduduk menutupi wajahnya dia menangis dia ingin menjerit sekencang kencang tapi dia sadar jika dia berteriak sekarang itu akan membuat usahanya sia sia,luhan bangun dan berlari ke dalam taksi dia menuju rumah untuk menumpahkan semuanya.

Sehun menoleh seperti melihat seseorang berlari dari depan rumahnya tapi dia tak tau jika itu adalah luhan,sehun mengedikan bahunya dan merangkul istrinya masuk,tak lama sebelum sehun menutup pintu sehun kembali melihat tempat saat orang itu beelari _mencurigakan sekali._

 **Luhan** Luhan menangis menjadi jadi di kamarnya dia menatap wajahnya di cermin skrng wajah itu sudah hancur karna air mata sama sepertinya hatinya yang di iris iris.kenapa kau bodoh sekali luhan kau baru mengetahuinya skrng setelah aps yang kau lakukan pada irene haowen juga sehun.Luhan mengusap air matanya kasar kemudian dia melihat poto sehun di depan cemin dia mengambilnya kemudian merobek robeknya sampai titik terkecil.

"AKU BENCI PADAMU OH SEHUN AKU BENCI AAAAAAARRGHHHTTT"

kebahagiaan itu hilanh di gantikan dengan rasa sakit kebahagiaan itu hanya sesaat semuanya hancur karna ulahnya sendiri. _mianhae eonni mianhae maaf hikss karna aku menyakitimu maafkan aku eonni hiksss._ Luhan memikirkan bagaimana jika irene tau,sakitnya akan lebih sakit dari pada apa yang luhan rasakan saat ini,bagaimana jika irene tau kalau luhan yang selama ini dia anggap adiknya sendiri adalah selingkuhan suaminya.Dia tak mau membuat irene sedih tapi dia juga tak mau kehilangan sehun haruskah dia kembali berjuang mempertahankan keduanya.

Luhan akan memgikuti apa kata hatinya saat ini dia ingin melihat seberapa jauh sehun membohonginya,luhan akan memgikuti permainan ini sampai akhir siapa yang akan kalah.dia tak mau melibatkan irene ataupun haowen luhan hanya ingin penjelasan dari sehun,dari mulut sehun sendiri.Luhan menghapus air matanya dia akan menjadi wanita yang lebih kuat walaupun tak bisa dia pungkiri hatinya sangat sakit namun setelah kejadian ini dia ingin menjadi luhan yang lain.

 **TBC!!!!**

 ** makasih buat yang rvw maaf banyak penulisan yang salah saya membuat dan membacanya hanya satu kali,saya terima pendapatnya,terimakasih banyak,tapi kemampuan saya hanya sebatas ini saya tidak mengeceknya lagi karna saya mengurus banyak hal,untuk yang udah rvw makasih banyak sebanyak banyaknya..saya tidak bisa menulis nama satu persatu dan saya bukan haters irene ini hanya sebatas ffn untuk pecinta gs,jika ada yang kurang suka silahkan rvw saya akan membacanya dengan senang hati.**

 **maaf juga ceritanya sedikit kurang nyambung kembali ke awal kalau hanya hanya membuatnya sekali.insha allah kalau banyak yang mau saya bakal kembali menulis ff baru,minta pendapatnya sayang..saranghae gomawo mianhae...**

 **annyeonggggg~~~~**


End file.
